The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for ordering non-zero elements of a matrix used in a large sparse matrix operation so as to increase cache efficiency.
Everyday life is dominated by information technology and systems for obtaining information and knowledge from collections of data. For example, search engines operate on large collections of data to obtain information related to a search query. Question and Answer (QA) systems, such as the IBM Watson™ QA system available from International Business Machines (IBM) Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., operates on a corpus of documents or other portions of information to answer natural language questions. Moreover, many social networking services represent their users, communications, and the like, as large data sets. Many times it is important to perform knowledge extraction, reasoning, and various other analytics on these large scale data sets so as to facilitate the operation of the systems, e.g., answer questions, return search results, or provide functionality within the social networking services. For example, many social networking services help individuals identify other registered users that they may know or have a connection with. Such functionality requires analyzing a large set of data representing the users of the social networking service.